


This Fire Became Inevitable

by KennaWrites



Series: Wings of Fire AU. [1]
Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Characters use names that aren't from original canon, Gen, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Rewrite, WoF AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaWrites/pseuds/KennaWrites
Summary: Most things start with a spark, typically metaphorical but occasionally... the spark and resulting fire are very literal.Trapped inside of Jade Mountain Academy with raging fires and choking smoke, things could already appear bleak for anyone inside. However, there may be more sinister things to worry about. Fire is limited in it's movements. It cannot cross empty chambers without something to leap to, it cannot hunt... not like something alive can.





	This Fire Became Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Wings of Fire Au created by lesbian-wooloo on Tumblr. 
> 
> Character names and species. 
> 
> Macy, a Skywing named Merciless referred to as Macy.  
> Clay, a Seawing named Abyss.  
> Lance, an Icewing named Polar.  
> Axl, a Mudwing named Onyx.  
> Jestro, a Rainwing named Festus.  
> Volcano, a Nightwing filler OC.  
> Rattlesnake, a Sandwing filler OC. 
> 
> Ava, a Sandwing named Mojave but refered to as Ava.  
> Robin, a Skywing.  
> Fletcher, a Nightwing referred to as Fatebreaker  
> Izzy, an Icewing named Blizzard.  
> Aaron, a Mudwing named Aero.  
> Splendid, a Rainwing filler OC.  
> Azure, a Seawing filler OC.  
> Merlok “Insight”: Nightwing animus

“What’s going on?” Macy roared, shoving her way past the dragons streaming out of the cave entrance. “There’s smoke coming out of the mountain.” Abyss nudged her shoulder, pointing. “Where are the teachers?” She asked, looking around with wide eyes. “I don’t know.” Abyss muttered, also looking around them. “Have you seen the rest of our winglets?” She directed her question at Aero as she realized she didn’t know where everyone was. “Most of them but I haven’t seen Ava, Robin, or Festus.” Aero answered, casting a quick look at Abyss. “Do you think they could still be inside?” Abyss tried to push toward the entrance but was buffeted back. “Or do you think they came out one of the others?” “This is the closest one to where they should have been around now.” Macy said, looking up toward the sun. “Unless they were skipping like Aero.” She glared at the Mudwing out of the corner of her eye.

“Move out of the way!” Aero roared as he clearly ignored her, flaring his wings but he was ignored in the panic. “They won’t listen right now.” Onyx stepped in front of them, lowering his head and Macy looked at him. “I can clear a path though.” Roaring loudly, he stormed at the entrance, sending other dragonets scattering out of the way. “Come on!” Macy called, plunging after him and into the hazy darkness. Abyss, Aero, and Polar followed her.

“We’ll split up and meet by this entrance.” Abyss said before breaking into a fit of coughing. “Stay close to the floor.” Macy called over her shoulder, wings folded as tight against her body as they could be. Polar and Abyss followed her suggestion, crouching and crawling after her. Onyx and Aero nodded, disappearing down another tunnel. “Do you know where they might be?” Abyss asked, creeping up next to her, his markings glowing. “I think they were in Herbs and Healing.” She murmured, standing up as they reached a fairly smoke free corridor.

Taking a moment to catch her breath and orient herself, she inspected the walls. Footsteps sounded and both she and Abyss turned, Macy rearing back as a white dragon bolted past them. “Festus?!” Abyss roared as the pale dragon rounded a corner. “Go after him. Polar and I will be fine.” Macy nudged the Seawing’s shoulder before setting off down the hallway, Polar’s talons clicking against the stone behind her.

 

* * *

 

Ava’s head swam as she struggled to pull Robin toward the door. The slightly larger Skywing was completely dead weight, disproportionally massive wings snagging on fallen shelves and desks. The smoke was growing thicker, causing her eyes to sting and water. Lowering herself to the floor, she released her grip, coughing violently. It wouldn’t be long until she succumbed to the lack of proper oxygen. Robin would have fared better but he wasn’t given the chance. Ava shivered despite the heat, recalling the shape that had loomed from the smoke and flames. A loud cracking noise and Robin had fallen, crumpling to the floor. She had tried to claw the assailant but she wasn’t sure if she’d managed even that. A shelf crashed to the floor and sent a flurry of sparks leaping into the air, she scrambled back to her feet.

Grabbing the back of the Skywing’s neck, she planted her feet and hauled back. All she managed to gain was a few talon-lengths. The distance between them and the door seemed impossible with the way the fire was growing. Growling, she continued on.

A loud echoing shriek-like roar made her pause, barb on her tail curling out defensively. She wasn’t going to be caught off guard if their attacker tried to come back. The sound came again and Ava almost sagged in relief. Releasing her hold, she lifted her head up and roared in response. Inhaling sharply, she ducked down, coughing. Two roars came back, the shrieking sound from before and one that sounded more like the wind howling. Breathing shallowly and curving her wings out as a shield, she grabbed Robin again.

The pair of older dragons swept into the smoky room like hurricanes. Polar turning his attention and frost breath to the leaping flames while Macy grabbed Robin by the scruff of his neck. “Can you help me get him onto my back? We’ve got to get him to fresh air.” Panting, Ava pushed the Skywing onto Macy’s back as best as she could. “Come on.” Macy called, wings lifting up to hold Robin steady as she bounded toward the door. Chest heaving, Ava weakly stumbled after her. Legs trembling as she fought to breathe, she collapsed onto her side. Eyes sliding closed as she started coughing.

“Ava!” Cold jaws clamped onto her scruff and she was hauled into the air. Instinctively curling up, Ava swayed as the dragon carrying ran through the tunnels. Claws scraped on stone, spines rattled ominously from somewhere behind her and she sank deeper into the inviting darkness lurking in her mind.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ava?” Gasping, she opened her eyes. There was something very cold next to her. “Blizzard?” She whispered, craning her neck to look at the Icewing next to her. “No, Polar.” The larger Icewing said, shifting away from her. Ava stared at the thin blue lines dripping down his shoulder. “Most dragons don’t try to claw the one who saved them.” He sniffed but his cool attitude was undercut by the soot and ashes on his scales. “What happened?” She tried to ask but her throat seemed to constrict and she ducked, coughing.

“Is she awake?” She turned her head, Aero was standing out in a small lake, Onyx’s head on his back. “Yes.” Polar called back, nudging her to her feet. “Your scales are scorched, I’ll help you into the water.” He muttered and she leaned against him as she limped into the lake. “Just lay there.” Polar murmured before wading into the deeper water and toward Aero and Onyx. The cool water was soothing against her scales and she shook her head to help remain awake.

“Ava?” She glanced toward Macy. The Skywing was standing in the water, holding a dragonet’s head out just of the water. Her breathing starting to settle, Ava squinted at the dragonet that Macy held. She couldn’t quite make out the color of their scales. Eyes widening, she looked around. Where was Robin? She glanced back at Macy, stomach dropping as she heaved herself to her feet and stumbled toward them.

“Easy, you were in the smoke for a while.” Macy lifted her wing, pulling Ava next to her so she could lean against her. “His horn’s broken.” Macy pointed once Ava had settled down next to her. “And I know that he didn’t hit his head while I was carrying him.” “He didn’t have to, someone else did it for him.” Ava rasped, throat spasming painfully. “What?” Macy ducked her head to look at her. “Someone attacked us.” She rubbed her throat, trying to get it to loosen. “Stop talking.” Macy ordered, lifting her head up and looking around. “Blizzard! Fatebreaker!” She roared and Ava covered her ears. “I need you two to go find one of the teachers.” Macy continued at a much more acceptable tone, the two dragonets had obviously flown closer.

Ava peered out from under Macy’s wing as Insight landed heavily, the old Nightwing choosing not to set down in the water. Blizzard had no such reservations and splashed down next to Ava and Macy. “I’ll deal with you first.” Insight looked toward Ava and she waded wearily through the water up to the shore. “A bit of smoke inhalation.” He hummed, shuffling around in a satchel before handing her a jar. “Drink that, it will soothe your throat.” He counseled and padded into the water.

She turned her head as Blizzard walked up beside her. “What happened?” She asked softly and Ava shook her head with a vague gesture to her throat. Thankfully Blizzard got the message and she nodded, glancing toward Fatebreaker. “When you can talk though, we’re going to have to talk about it.” Blizzard gave her a stern look and Ava rolled her eyes before turning to go back to the dragons standing around Robin.

“What happened?” Insight was cradling the Skywing’s head and inspecting the broken off horn carefully. “We were attacked.” Ava rasped, scales below her barb rattling in response to her anger. “Attacked?” Insight looked at her, eyes narrowed. “Perhaps they were panicked and did not see you in the smoke.” “Oh sure, they just didn’t see us and accidently bashed Robin across the head hard enough to break one of his horns.” Ava couldn’t help the sarcastic answer although she regretted it as she broke off into a fit of coughing. Macy appeared shaken, smoke drifting from her nostrils and slightly parted jaws. “Did you get a good look at them?” Macy asked, her voice more of a low snarl than actual words.

“She should be resting rather than trying to explain.” Insight cut Ava off sharply. “And it’s best not to spread rumors.” He pulled a vial from out of his satchel. “I can wake Robin up but there’s nothing I can do for his horn other than wrap it for a little while.” He uncorked the vial, holding it up to the Skywing’s nose. Coughing, Robin thrashed out of Insight’s talons. With a yelp, Macy dove to catch him.  

“Let me go!” Robin shrieked, claws raking down Macy’s neck. “Robin it’s me!” Macy called, ducking to avoid the other Skywing’s claws. “Be still.” Insight rumbled loudly and Robin almost seemed to freeze like stone. “You’re fine, you’re okay.” Macy said, her tone light and soothing. The dragonet blinked a few times, looking around him and lifting his head to meet Macy’s eyes. “Are you alright?” Macy asked and Ava rolled her eyes. Like the Skywing had any right asking that when there were tiny rivulets of blood dripping down her scales.

“What happened?” Robin asked, looking up at Macy and Insight. “Where- where’s Ava?” He tensed, wings unfolding as he looked up toward the mountain. “I’m right here.” She called, moving out from behind Macy’s wing. “Oh. Okay.” Robin sat down, wings drooping to lay flat on the water. Insight stared at them for a moment before wading out of the water. “I’m going to check on the other students.” He murmured, taking off into the air.

“Have you seen Abyss and Festus?” Macy called and Ava followed her gaze to see who she was talking to. “I haven’t.” Polar answered and Aero shook his head. “That’s not good.” Macy muttered, looking back up toward the mountain where Ava could just see the haze of smoke drifting around parts of it.

 

* * *

 

“Robin! Ava!” She jerked alert at the Seawing’s roar, looking up to see Abyss and Festus spiraling down toward them. “You’re okay.” Abyss landed in the water, gaze flickering over both of them before it stopped on Robin’s horn. “What happened?” He asked, reaching out carefully and Ava shook her head. “It was broken off.” She murmured, glancing toward where Festus was pacing on the shoreline. The Rainwing’s scales were an almost white shade of pale green.

Abyss lifted his head from inspecting Robin and surveyed the dragons gathering around the lake. “Did everyone make it out?” He asked, splashing closer to Ava. “Everyone in our winglets at least.” She offered, refraining from hissing at Abyss as he touched a singed part of her wing.

“Abyss leave her alone.” Macy called, splashing over toward them and pushing Abyss away. The Seawing rumbled quietly but backed off, lifting a wing as Robin ducked close to his side. Macy gestured toward the shoreline where Polar, Onyx, and Aero were sitting. “If you two think you can manage it, they should be told what happened inside.” She paused, looking toward Festus. “You’ll have to tell Fatebreaker and Blizzard later. I’m going to ask them to distract Festus for a little bit, he seems really nervous and I don’t want to make it worse.” She glanced toward Abyss as she led Ava toward the shore. “I’ll explain if he brings it up.” Abyss sighed, keeping his wing curved over Robin as they splashed through the water.

Watching until Festus, Blizzard, and Fatebreaker disappeared into the cluster of dragonets. Ava looked over at Abyss as he cleared his throat. “Would you two care to explain what happened inside?” He asked, looking between her and Robin. “What do you mean what happened inside?” Aero asked, sharp green eyes focused on Robin and the wrapping around his horn. “I thought that the books were set on fire.” He looked toward her.

“For the most part but…” Casting her thoughts back, Ava considered the moment. Fire had seemed to roar up out of nowhere. There hadn’t been a hint of smoke until it was just _there,_ like someone had dropped them into the situation. “There wasn’t anything to suggest that there was danger until it just flared up.” She muttered, head tipping to the side. “If a candle had fallen over, it would have taken a little bit for it to spread and there wasn’t an explosion.” She cut Polar off as he opened his mouth. The Icewing frowned, spines rattling as he shook his head. “The fire or whatever it was had been set deliberately.” She finished, gaze flicking over the dragons.

“So what happened to Robin? Horns don’t break because of fire.” Polar asked and Robin ducked his head. “Someone attacked us and I kind of got knocked out. Ava knows more than I do.” He muttered, reaching up to touch his broken off horn.  “Don’t touch that.” Ava snapped, smacking him with her wing.

“Someone tried to kill you?” Aero’s tail lashed as he stood up to circle around. “I guess.” Robin shrugged. “You guess? Someone knocked you out in a room that was on _fire_. That sounds like they tried to kill you.” Aero snarled and Onyx reached out to pull the other Mudwing down next to him.

“Did you catch their scent Ava?” Macy asked, looking around the lake. “No the smoke was too much and I wasn’t really trying to pick up their scent.” Ava muttered. “Do you know what they looked like?” Macy tapped her talons against the ground, smoke drifting from her half-parted jaws. Ava paused, trying to recall what the other dragon had looked like. A ghostly shape looming from the thick smoke in the orange tinted room, eyes glowing a horrible orange and yellow. The dragon rearing up, bringing something down on Robin’s head while his back was turned. The mind shattering cracking noise that had to have been Robin’s horn snapping. Her own blind panic and defensive anger. Lunging over Robin’s fallen form, claws raking and scrabbling to find purchase against stone-like scales. The dragon shoving her down and to the side before fleeing. Soaring over her head, using their tail to bring shelves crashing to the ground, flames trailing in their wake.

“I don’t know.” She shook her head. “Bigger than either of us but smaller than Abyss. I think their scales were pale and their eyes… orange and yellow.” Macy frowned, looking at the other dragons gathered around the lake. “The coloration could be any of the Icewings or the Rainwings but their eyes aren’t orange or yellow. That’s a Skywing color.” Macy grumbled, raking her talons through the sand.

“I don’t think you or Robin were the intended targets.” Abyss finally added his thoughts and Ava turned to him. “What?” “Who else was supposed to be in that class?” He asked and Ava frowned.

“Just the rest of our winglet and Insight.” Robin offered, stretching his forelegs out. “Could have Insight been the target?” Ava asked, looking around at them. “I don’t know.” Abyss shook his head. “But we do know that someone here set fires and tried to kill you. We’d best be on our guard.” Abyss muttered and the other four older dragons made varying noises of agreement. Ava leaned around Macy’s wing to look at Robin, the Skywing shook his head. Just being on guard might not be enough if their attacker got bold.

 

* * *

 

“The older dragons aren’t going to do enough are they?” Blizzard asked, gaze flickering over them and Ava shook her head. “I doubt that Insight really believed that the dragon who attacked us had malicious intent.” She sighed, attaching a metal cap to Robin’s broken off horn. “How does that feel?” She asked, sitting back a little. Robin tipped his head from side to side before shaking it vigorously. “What was that?” Ava deadpanned. “I wanted to make sure that it would stay but it feels fine. A lot more even than it was before.” Robin said and Ava slunk back to her shelf, satisfied. It had been a few days since the fires and Robin had been complaining that his balance was off so she had helped him fix it.

Blizzard rattled her spines and Ava looked over at her and Fatebreaker. “So we’re keeping an eye on the Icewings and Rainwings?” She asked and Ava nodded. “Unless someone can think of another type of dragon with pale scales.” “Sandwings?” Fatebreaker offered, shifting away from Blizzard and her cold scales. “I know it wasn’t one of them, I would have felt the warmth in their scales and I’m not sure if you’ve realized this but the other Sandwings are about Abyss’s size.” “Why are the Sandwings so big? They have to be older than Abyss if they’re his size.” Fatebreaker asked, snout wrinkling as he looked toward the entrance. “And no offense Ava but you’re tiny compared to them.”

Ava frowned, she had been trying to ignore the implications of the larger Sandwings but there was nothing for it. “I don’t know.” She answered honestly, the Sandwing kingdom had been in a stir when she had last been there but they had barely managed to escape the Great War, the queen wouldn’t go for another… would she?

“So do we have a plan of what to do about all of this or are we just going to keep our eyes open?” Robin asked, standing up and stretching. “We just have to keep our eyes open at the moment,” Ava paused, considering. “Maybe try asking around to figure out where all of the Rainwings and Icewings were when the fires started.” She offered and Robin nodded. “We’ll give that a shot but we’ve got to get back to our den before Aero does.” Robin said, looking toward Fatebreaker and the Nightwing stood up. “We’ll have to reconvene later.” He said, ducking out of the entrance with Fatebreaker following him.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's that. It's changed a little since the original version but it should hopefully be better. If you have any feedback and see something wrong, tell me here or on my Tumblr kennawardwrites. 
> 
> My summer plans are to upload something every other weekend but it may vary a little.  
> Have a good summer everybody!
> 
> p.s. I know the blocks of text are back. I'll fix it when I'm not sleep deprived.


End file.
